


【带卡】尘归尘

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 旗木卡卡西失去了做梦的能力，而宇智波带土失去了感觉。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 带卡
Kudos: 13





	【带卡】尘归尘

**Author's Note:**

> *原著向试手交交党费，一点我流关系的妄想和理解，没有什么cp感的cp向。

旗木卡卡西很久没有做梦。

身为他这样的忍者，连做梦都成为一种过于奢侈的享受。在暗部时他接受过睡眠相关的训练，为了更好地保证任务的完成，他们的睡眠只有三种：一有风吹草动就会醒来的浅眠，足够沉深以使短睡眠时间获得最高休息效率的深眠，或者干脆不睡。这个习惯一直延续至今，即便他早已不再戴着暗部的面具，他也没能召回他的梦境。能让人陷入梦境的睡眠，它处于前述一二者的夹缝之间，既无法达到最高效率，又容易让人在醒来时因为梦境而失去对现实的合理判断——哪怕只是片刻。对与刀光血影相伴的忍者而言，片刻的纰漏就足以扭转整场战斗的态势、决定生死与更远的整片未来。卡卡西有时觉得，这世界就像一个精密的、不停运作着的仪器，而世界里的每一样事物都是维持仪器运转的齿轮。哪怕某个齿轮只是在片刻出现了凝滞，都有可能将仪器的运作结果导向截然不同的方向——就像蝴蝶效应。在长久的失去中，在长久的、对越来越多的死者姓名的凝视中，他意识到了这一点。

如果那个时候他选择了立即与带土一同折返，或许就能在带土莽撞地闯入敌阵之前定好计划，或许自己就不会失去左眼、不会因为那样的视觉死角而没有避开石块，也就不会逼得带土不得不付出生命的代价去救他。每当他回想起自己失败的选择时，这件事总是第一个跳入他的脑海中。但他清楚那并不是他第一次做错选择，那或许还要更早，早到他回到家里、见到倒在血泊里的父亲的那一刻，他选择了背离父亲曾经的教导、背离自己曾经相信的事物，从那一刻起，后续的所有事情都已经被决定了。若非如此，他不会失去带土、不会在死守规则的痛苦中沉浮好几年，但即便带土的话语、带土的死带给他悔悟，他也依然什么都没能做到，没有遵守好与故友的约定，没有实现自己曾定下的关于保护的诺言，甚至连一个在黑暗中越陷越深的学生都没能拉住，只能在赶到时面对被留下的、另一个学生躺着的身影。

人们都将他称作天才忍者，他却好像总是在重要的事情面前无能为力。

这样说来，他不过是一个被无数悲剧缠绕却依然活着、连梦都做不了的一事无成的家伙而已。

卡卡西并不是一个喜欢自怨自艾的人，被忍者世界的残酷彻底摧毁之人大有人在，而旗木卡卡西绝不是其中一员，他仍在不断地为了木叶奋力战斗、不断地直起身向前走，这就是最好的证明。但这并不代表他跟另一部分人一样，抛下了过去干净又轻松地踏上前往未来的路途，当他手握着白色的花束，站在慰灵碑前时，他总是不由自主地想，如果带土见到他这副模样，是否会对他感到愤怒、对当日以命相救甚至献出左眼的行为感到后悔呢，但随即他又因自己的想法失笑出声：带土那家伙一定会说“不”。他甚至能够想象到那个戴着风镜的、永远停留在他记忆中十三岁模样的友人，站在他面前仰头望着现在早已长成青年的他，挥着拳头，用他一贯坚定又总有些冒冒失失的声音喊道：

“我永远不会因为拯救了我的同伴而感到后悔！”

他已故的好友、昔日的同伴、将他从错误的固执中拉回的掌灯人，在神无毗桥之战死去的宇智波带土，一定会这样回答他，就像当初他执意要去救野原琳时，说出对当时的卡卡西而言无异于一耳光的那句话一样。

于是卡卡西仍能继续背负着越来越多的残酷与痛苦，当一盏燃烧的灯烛、当一柄劈开黑暗的利刃，怀着永不熄灭的火之意志，作为木叶的旗木卡卡西，坚定地向前走去。

因为那个带土一定会希望他这么做。

卡卡西放下手中的花。

他有时会希望能够梦见那些故人，但是依然，他漆黑的睡梦里从未有人造访。于是他只能一次又一次地伫立在慰灵碑前，望着那些他曾如此熟悉的名字，在脑海中描摹他记忆中的模样，并期望当他去见他们的那个时候，能够坦然地、轻松地给他们一个拥抱。

起风的时候，卡卡西弯起眼睛微笑起来。

接着，他若有所感，回头看去。但他的身后空无一人，唯有一只山雀从枝头飞起。

很久以后他意识到那是宇智波带土投来的一瞥。

宇智波带土曾利用神威空间观察过卡卡西，理由无他，因为卡卡西是木叶村颇具威胁的忍者，他需要掌握卡卡西对计划可能的干扰，仅此而已。对已决心要实现月之眼计划的他而言，什么昔日的好友、旧时的同伴，都已经成为冰冷空洞的几个前缀，有没有都无所差别，反正这个世界的一切终归也要化为虚无。他可以把卡卡西杀死琳的那一幕在脑海里回放很多遍，而心跳甚至不会因此而变化半拍。他不感到愤怒，也不感到悲伤，也无所谓失望，那些情感似乎是在他看透这世界残酷的本质时就已随着他的眼泪与嘶喊燃烧殆尽，剩下一抔灰土沉默地落在心中。他的心跳、他的血液流动，如今仅仅是单纯的生命体征而已。当他无声无息地凝望着慰灵碑前那个低头伫立的背影时，他依然没有任何感觉。

卡卡西没能保护好琳，让他目睹了那一幕以致改变了他所有的想法，这是事实；他对卡卡西并无任何的怨恨，这也是事实。宇智波带土曾经怀着一腔热血迎头前冲，冒失到甚至泛着傻气，但他对他所见的事物从来都有着足够深刻的认知，无论是卡卡西父亲的悲剧，还是琳的死去。他不会将这些悲剧怪罪于某一个人，这或许是他天生的善良所致，但总有什么要为这些悲剧负起责任，而宇智波带土最后的结论认定那就是这整个忍者世界。这之中的人们，无论是卡卡西的父亲还是责备卡卡西父亲的人们，无论是死去的琳还是杀死琳的卡卡西，都不过是无法逃出这个世界法则的、微不足道的受害者与牺牲品。宇智波带土不怨恨他们任何一方：他只怨恨造成这一切的整个世界。这个世界的痛苦来自于世界本身，在看清这一点之后，永远善良、永远正确的宇智波带土，因为他过分的正确性，走向了某个极端。

从某种意义上来说，他也是这个世界的受害者之一。

卡卡西有时会对着慰灵碑说话，从那些言语中他有时能够获得一些重要情报，比如，曾是他师母的前九尾人柱力分娩的时刻。对除情报之外的事，他不感兴趣，即使那些话是说给十三岁的那个他听的。他并不想有任何不必要的交谈，况且，他也早已抛弃了“宇智波带土”这个身份。他谁也不是，因此可以是任何人，可以是晓组织的新人阿飞，可以是阴魂不散的宇智波斑，这无所谓，反正这世界的一切都会化为虚无。包括卡卡西。卡卡西一定不会喜欢这个计划，但是这个计划的结局对卡卡西而言很好，宇智波带土心里毫无波动地想。对谁都很好。卡卡西二十几年的人生中已经经历了足够多的痛苦，如果无限月读开启了，那么那些痛苦就能全部被抹去，卡卡西能拥有圆满幸福的一生，诚如卡卡西此人所值得的——这只是一个客观事实，并不掺杂他的任何私心。正是因为世界上理应得到幸福却没能得到的人太多，他才会想要以这样极端的方式改变这个世界，卡卡西是其中一员，木叶的其他人也是，晓组织的人也是，世界上的所有人皆是如此。这个世界并无希望，而追逐希望的人终究要在痛苦的醒悟中堕入黑暗。

就像他一样。一定会像他一样。

如果他现在上前，在卡卡西面前摘下面具，卡卡西会有什么样的反应呢？宇智波带土在阿飞的面具之下颇有些恶趣味地想。卡卡西总是来这边，利用他人感情许久的他当然猜得出那个自己在对方心里的分量有多重。卡卡西一定希望他还活着。但宇智波带土并不打算现在就向卡卡西揭露谜底，一是因为他已决心斩断与过去的联系，二是因为他认定这能成为战斗的手段之一。在战场上，只要一瞬的心神动摇就能改变局势的走向，而如果到了迫不得已的时刻，他不介意用这种手段来搏得胜利。无论卡卡西届时会露出什么样的神情——震惊也好，悲恸也罢，他无所谓。到那时，会被过去击败的，唯有卡卡西一人而已。

因此他此刻只是站在原地，猜测卡卡西望着慰灵碑时的表情。

或许那种表情不需要猜测，因为卡卡西的背影已经足够透露出怀念与感伤，让人往往判断他的表情也应当与之相符。但宇智波带土利用神威之便观察了卡卡西太久，因此他知道事实并非如此。

卡卡西一定是在微笑着的。

他不知道卡卡西什么时候有了这种习惯，但这的确是现在的卡卡西面对痛苦时的表情。这互相缺失的几年里他变了很多，卡卡西也是，在他无法再对这个世界笑出声时，就像要填补上他的那份般，卡卡西越来越多地朝着那些令人痛苦的事物露出微笑。

他长久毫无变化的、机械般的心跳忽然快了一拍。

在他迅速藏进神威空间的一瞬，卡卡西回过头来。

旗木卡卡西有一瞬间以为自己在做梦，然后他意识到自己已经死了。与佩恩的战斗耗尽了他全部的体力与查克拉，他于人世的最后一眼是被摧残得面目全非的木叶村。不能见到战斗胜利的那一刻着实有些遗憾，他想，但他的确只能到此为止了。如今，他也终于踏上了与昔日的伙伴一样的道路，为了保护什么，而最终走向了死亡。

他并不后悔自己的死，为了木叶，为了他想要守护的一切，他心甘情愿献出自己的生命。但他也的确想要再多活一会儿，至少撑到战斗结束，至少让自己这双什么都没保护住的双手再多发挥一点力量，至少让自己能坦然自信地去面对早已在净土等待的伙伴与老师。他不确定自己是否准备好了面对自己昔日的同伴，带土和琳，或许无论过去多久他都不会准备好。他亏欠他们的太多了，以至于无论何时想起他们，他都不得不露出微笑来。

说起来，死了也可以这么胡思乱想吗？卡卡西在一片漆黑之中摇摇头。或许死亡才终于让他感到了彻底的放松，甚至能放任思绪飘到乱七八糟的地方去。不知道在这里碰到自来也大人的话，能不能再看到亲热系列呢……啊，说起来看了那么多《亲热天堂》，连个女朋友都没有交过，会不会被带土和琳嘲笑啊。也是呢，水门老师早就和玖辛奈师母结婚了（连孩子都有了），带土和琳大概也已经在一起很久了，啊，不是吧，这么说来水门班单身的只有我一个人了吗？说起来三人组的配置本来就很容易形成这种情况吧……这样说来，鸣人、佐助和小樱三个家伙，好像也是个三角关系啊。这么刺激又狗血的剧情，居然不能看到最后，这还真是有点遗憾……

啊，父亲。

卡卡西收回飘飞的思绪，在火光前坐下，开始对他的父亲讲他的故事。

他很久没有讲过这样长的一段话，因为很久没有能够让他这样全然安心又放松的一段时间，让他足以回顾他这不长却又满是波折的人生，将那些父亲错过的尘封旧事一一理出排开，缓慢地讲给这个离开他太久的男人听。他的父亲安静地听着，借着火光细细看着他的模样，看他留下疤痕的左眼，还有那深沉坚定、在回忆时又会变得柔和的眼神。

“带土说，你是一个真正的英雄。”卡卡西说，“就算他知道了你身上发生的所有事情……他也依然这么认为。”

卡卡西向他的父亲弯起眼睛。

“我还是第一次，听到有人这样说。当时真是把我吓了一跳。”

他的父亲在火光中微微睁大了眼睛。然后，旗木朔茂再度望向他的左眼。

“……他把他的眼睛给了你吗？”

“是啊。”卡卡西说，“他说，要成为我的眼睛，帮我看清未来……他一直都喜欢说这种话。虽然相比之下，我还是更希望他能够亲眼见证——”

说到这里，卡卡西顿了一下。

“——不过，现在村里的样子，想必也不是他想见到的吧。”卡卡西又微笑起来，“还有，现在的我……我不确定会不会让他失望。他死前把琳托付给我，我却亲手杀死了琳，就算是他，想必也会很生气吧。本来想着，至少也要活到足够有底气去见他们的时候，没有想到，这个时候就来了。”

他的父亲沉默地望着他。

“是吗。”他的父亲说，“虽然我不知道我是否有资格做出评断……但是，你已经做得很好了，卡卡西。如果你的同伴是你所说的那样的人的话，也一定会笑着迎接你，一边责怪你来得太早，一边握住你的手的。”

“嗯……听起来倒很像那家伙会做的事呢。”

他的父亲转回头去，盯着面前跳动的火焰：“我在这里待了太久了，如果有机会见到你的那个朋友的话，我一定要好好谢谢他。我不是一个合格的父亲，抛下你让你一个人那么久，但还好他曾经陪在你身边。他让你——”他的父亲似乎斟酌了一下措辞，“他塑造了今天的你。”

“去见他吧。”他的父亲说，“还有你的另一个同伴，还有你的老师。在跟我讲完这些故事之后，去见他们吧，昂首挺胸、挺直脊背去见他们。他们一定会与我一样，因为现在的你而感到自豪。卡卡西，你已经——早就——长成一个足够优秀的大人了。”

这次微微睁大眼睛的变成了卡卡西。

“……啊，是啊，”卡卡西移开目光，“那，等到讲完之后，去见见他们好了。”

“那么，在那之后发生了什么呢？”

“后来——”

宇智波带土等待着佩恩的消息。绝曾来过一次，朝着他不怀好意地笑，他知道那是什么意思：绝想来试探他的反应。但他的心跳依然漠然而平稳，并不因佩恩可能对木叶造成的任何后果而有所变化。如果他真的对过去怀有留恋，放出九尾的时候他就不会那么冷静，面对着为了保护鸣人而死去的老师和师母，他也不会毫无触动。他要斩断世间的轮回因果，这当中他第一个斩断的就是自己的过去。什么都无关紧要了，这世上的一切，生死，情感，经历，对他而言都只是即将被修正的错误，他将创造一个崭新的世界，有琳在的世界，所有人都获得幸福的世界。因此，他终于能够逃避这他已失去无数重要之物的现实。

绝看起来并不算完全满意：“是吗？你可别临阵脱逃……上次，你差点被那个卡卡西发现了吧？”

带土冷冷地看过去一眼：“所以？”

“没什么，只是来提醒你别忘了我们的目的。”绝说，“别忘了这个世界曾对你做过的一切……别忘了你都失去了什么。”

“我并不是因为我才想要实施月之眼计划。”宇智波带土回答道，“只是我意识到了这个世界从根源就是错误的，而月之眼计划是完美的解决方案，仅此而已。我经历过什么……或者说，过去的‘我’经历过什么，那都无所谓。别忘了，我现在谁也不是。”

“哼哼，你有这个决心就好……”绝说着，慢慢化为一滩水洼离开，“不过，你对自己还真是够狠的啊，难怪斑会看上你……”

带土冷淡地看着绝完全消失。

那又如何呢？他想。他的心跳的确曾意外地快过一拍，但那根本代表不了什么。在那之后，他无数次地去深挖那些让过去的自己感到悲痛的事，去回忆那些他见过的曾能令他燃起愤怒的惨剧，但他什么感觉也没有。他的确抛弃了他该抛弃的一切。无论是什么，木叶、卡卡西……都不能让他有所动摇。

不断地确认这个事实也不会有什么改变，宇智波带土决定将精力花费在考虑下一步计划的实施上。佩恩拥有着轮回眼，他相信以佩恩的能力应当能把那个九尾人柱力小鬼带回来，毕竟在上次的战斗中，他判断漩涡鸣人的能力应当不足以逃脱佩恩的抓捕。就算木叶有五代目火影千手纲手、写轮眼的卡卡西，他们也无法对抗六道全齐的佩恩。这场战斗将是他的胜利，而这场胜利又将导向他最终计划的实现。

他的左眼眶忽然传来一阵刺痛。

这刺痛激得他捂住眼睛倒退一步，正撞上身后的水泥墙面。他眨了眨眼睛放下手，左眼那只他从死去同族的眼眶中夺来的眼球视野依然清明，但依然，他却仿佛感受到什么东西的坏死，刺痛变为隐痛，在眼眶边的血管中突突直跳。那是很遥远的、却与他的左眼眶有着某种联系的事物——

“卡卡西？”

他下意识地念出这个名字，才发现不知何时他已经来到神威空间之中。

宇智波带土忽然理解了现状。

他将手按上胸口。

在他的手掌之下，他的心跳依然平稳得如同仪器，一下，两下，三下，间隔分毫无差。他的确，依然，什么也感觉不到，诚如他所期望的那样。所以那的确只是一个意外。即使卡卡西死去——即使这与过去的他有着最多牵绊的人死去，被他的手下杀死，他的心里也没有升腾起任何除了平静以外的感受，就如他面对着波风水门与漩涡玖辛奈的死一样。没有关系，无需感受到什么，他想，反正新的完美世界里，也会有卡卡西的存在。一个不用经历父亲与老师的死亡、也不用目睹同伴的死的卡卡西。一个不知痛苦为何物、微笑只是因为想要微笑的卡卡西。

他的心脏依然在胸口冷漠地跳动着，咚，咚，咚。

神威空间里一片寂静。这一刻，神威空间只属于他一个人。

旗木卡卡西从死亡中归来。

父亲最后的那个笑容依然留在他的脑海里，他这才意识到，在他们整场谈话中，那是父亲第一次露出笑容。

卡卡西望向自己的手掌，意识到自己的确还活着。刚才在死亡的时刻里所发生的一切，都如同一场梦一般，他醒过来，回到现实，并且需要立即投身于保护木叶的战斗。这是好事，他想，他还活着，所以还能够贡献自己的一份力量，这双从未拉住过什么的手掌，仍能努力地去握住重要的东西。

唯一遗憾的是，唯有死亡才给他带来了一次长久的梦境，而在他期盼已久的梦境之中，依然，他不曾见到宇智波带土。

卡卡西没有想到，他和带土会以这样的方式重逢。

他设想过很多次他们再见面的时刻，在死后的世界中，在一切都结束了的安宁里，他在等待得太久的友人身边坐下，跟对方讲这么多年来所发生的事情。就像他当初对父亲所说的那样。或许带土还是会因为琳的事情生气，但那也没关系，卡卡西早就做好了不被原谅的准备：毕竟头一个不原谅他的就是他自己。他会道歉，会凝视着自己亲手杀死的琳，会为了所有没保护好的事物感到抱歉。而如果死后的世界里还有什么能让他弥补自己的无能的地方，他一定会倾尽全力那样做。

他从没想过会见到这样的一个宇智波带土。

从那张仍带着旧日熟悉影子的脸上，他很容易把这张脸和过去那个戴着风镜的小小友人联系起来，与此同时，他又无论如何都难以将这个把忍界搅得天翻地覆、用一双冰冷的眼睛望着他们的家伙和他记忆里那个说什么都要保护好他人的英雄混为一谈。漩涡鸣人的话是对的，但漩涡鸣人并不理解：宇智波带土这个名字对他而言有多么沉重。旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土的恩怨，又是多么深切地纠缠着，一直延伸到今日的结局。

他当时应该把带土挖出来的，在疲惫与震惊中卡卡西这样想道。他当时应该不顾一切地把带土挖出来，带回木叶，好好地安葬下去，而不是把他那付出了一切的友人、年仅十三岁的英雄，就那样孤零零地留在原地。他宁可带土就那样死去，作为一个英雄、怀着对世界美好的期盼死去。那不是一个英雄该得到的结局，或许正因如此他才得到了惩罚，不得不面对着已经成为敌人的宇智波带土，不得不痛苦地思考如何打倒曾从各方面拯救过他的这个人。在战场上他不该花这么多力气想这些，但他控制不住。蝴蝶效应，他想。若不是那些事的堆叠——若不是他一次又一次地选错选项——宇智波带土一定不至于走到这一步。那可是宇智波带土，曾经光明地、热烈地燃烧着的一团火，无论到何方都能让人感到温暖的小太阳，若非碰到过那样多痛苦之事、若非承受了太多的黑暗，太阳一定不会变成这样冰冷的一堆死灰。

如果我当时将他带回来——如果我没有杀死琳——或许——

但站在他面前的宇智波带土说，那都无关紧要了。

旗木卡卡西望向宇智波带土的眼睛。

直到这一刻，旗木卡卡西才像是真切地意识到，那个十三岁的、会为了帮助老奶奶而迟到的宇智波带土，的确是早已死去了。那个宇智波带土仍活生生地站在他面前，但旗木卡卡西不得不第二次面对宇智波带土的死亡。

带土说的是对的。他们之间已经无话可说，只剩下这最后的战斗。

带土总是正确的。

而他，旗木卡卡西，总是在不该犹豫的时候犹豫、不该被牵绊的时候被牵绊，诚如他人生的三十年，一直以来都在做着错误的选择。

如果这次的选择能够将一切拉回正确的道路就好了。他是木叶的旗木卡卡西，是忍者联军的一员，是四代目火影的弟子，是鸣人、佐助和小樱的老师，是过去的宇智波带土的同伴，是现在的宇智波带土的敌人。哪怕这意味着他与带土彻底的分道扬镳，哪怕这意味着他要第二次将雷切刺入他所重视之人的胸口，哪怕这意味着他要承认宇智波带土的死亡，第三次。旗木卡卡西并不感到惧怕或悲哀，在很早之前，他的人生就只剩下两条路：在战斗中死去，或者背负着必定越滚越大的痛苦不断坚定地走下去。如果让他来了结关于宇智波带土的这一切，他反而会觉得更加没有遗憾一些。

他必须做出选择。就像当初琳撞上他的千鸟一般，如果杀死曾经的同伴保护村子是他的使命，他会做的。过去的宇智波带土也一定会让他这么做。他要守护的、推着他不断前行并在他沮丧时拉起他的过去的意志，至今也仍旧陪伴在他左右。

如果这之后仍有机会结成和解之印就好了。

如同看透他所想一般，宇智波带土罕见地没有抓住空隙直攻过来。站在他对面的那个已经面目全非的昔日同伴，在这一刻也同样沉默地抬起手，结成了对立之印。

就像十几年前的对战练习中，他们所经常做的那样。

漩涡鸣人是个烦人的小鬼。这是宇智波带土得出的结论。

他大概能理解卡卡西为什么那么执着地要保护那家伙了，因为漩涡鸣人的确跟过去的他很像，无论是喊着要当火影的模样，还是推开卡卡西宁可自己被埋的决定。难不成卡卡西在那家伙身上看到了自己的影子吗？宇智波带土皱了皱眉，随即又恢复平静。算了，那都无所谓，反正无论如何，在看透这个世界的本质之后，无论是谁都会变得跟他一样。这个世界的法则就是如此：扭曲、黑暗，用虚假的希望欺骗人们，再将希望残忍地剥夺走。他只是在做该做的、必将有人会做的事情罢了。被憎恨、被指责、被视为忍界之敌，他都无所谓，无限月读的开启就在眼前，而只要那成功了，他现在所遭受的一切——所有人类所遭受的一切，都不过是一团被遗忘了的泡沫罢了。

何必那么认真地执着于真实与幻梦呢？说到底，“真实”这种感觉，也不过是人自己所定义的一种东西罢了。身处幻术之中的人，会认为自己所经历的是虚假的吗？他只不过是把这份人创造的“真实”无限延长罢了。只要能获得幸福，真实与幻梦又有什么所谓呢？说到底，那些忍者们口口声声要追寻的、终其一生都在为之努力的所谓“希望”，本身不也只是一场梦而已吗？

宇智波带土并不相信这个世界上有真正的“幸福”存在。

因为他曾经确信过。

他放弃了过去，不代表他把过去的自己彻底遗忘。他回顾十三岁之前的人生，像在看一个陌生人的记忆。那时的他将成为火影作为自己的目标，总是为了一些帮助他人的小事而迟到，即使被卡卡西说教很多次不守规则也还是在下一次忍不住出手相助。那时的他明亮、纯粹、坚定，心中没有丝毫的阴霾。他相信自己在做的事情是让这个世界变得更加美好幸福，也相信幸福一定能够降临到自己和同伴身上——

而他得到了什么？这个世界给予了他什么？在他甚至连性命都拼上的努力之后，这个世界又将怎样的结局降临到了他最珍视的同伴身上？

在怀抱着琳的尸体时，他意识到他正身处地狱。

漩涡鸣人还没经历过那些，所以漩涡鸣人能这样朝他呼喊。宇智波带土冷冷地想。而看啊，经历过一切的卡卡西，现在正被无休止的遗憾与悔恨所折磨，再也不像他记忆里那个家伙一般耀眼又决绝。所有人都会被世界的法则摧毁，变成一无是处的废物，这个世界公平地残酷着。与他的过去相像的漩涡鸣人，也一定会走上自己的道路，无论卡卡西如何地想要保护对方、无论漩涡鸣人此刻多么坚信着自己的信念。

他什么都感受不到。或许卡卡西还希望这个孩子能够触动他、能够让他想起过去的事……但他看着漩涡鸣人，就像看一只想要破茧而出却在垂死挣扎的蝴蝶。放弃吧，他用不带任何感情的语调说，这个世界没有希望。你以为你在越来越快地高飞，其实你只不过是在向着地面坠落，你越是这样热血前冲，在坠地时就越是摔得粉身碎骨。

就像他一样。

总有一刻那双盯着自己的蓝眼睛将充满醒悟后的绝望，总有一刻漩涡鸣人也将像过去的自己一般被世界的法则彻底杀死，而站在无限正确的道路上的他，将冷眼旁观把希望寄托于小辈身上的旗木卡卡西再一次没能保护好重要之物。

那一刻为何还不到来呢？在他用轮回眼带来压倒性的优势、在他成为十尾人柱力后得到近乎碾压的力量之后，在他一次又一次地摧毁那可怜的希望之后，为何漩涡鸣人——为何卡卡西——为何其余的所有人，都仍旧用那样的眼神望着他？不仅如此，为何那双眼睛里燃起的火焰反而越烧越旺、托着漩涡鸣人到了他的意识空间里来呢？为何看着对面少年的眼睛，会让他想起当初身在水门班、与卡卡西和琳一同战斗的日子呢？为什么他所抛弃的过去此刻又缠绕上了他呢？

漩涡鸣人是个烦人的小鬼。宇智波带土再度确信了这一点。

难怪卡卡西那么相信他。

他的过去重新回到了他的身体里。他的梦想、他的希望、他的执念、他曾想守护的一切，现在那些不再是与他无关的一些冰冷的灰烬，它们重新在他的身体里熊熊燃烧起来。他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，血液热烈地奔涌；他感到巨大的悲伤席卷而上，又在同一时刻感受到了全然的放松和释然。他有什么资格责怪卡卡西没有履行与他的承诺呢？他自己也没有履行跟琳的承诺，没有成为火影、没有保护这个世界，因为想要逃避可能面对的痛苦，轻而易举地就放弃了曾经下定决心要保护的东西。被他称为“废物”的卡卡西比他坚强得多，因为卡卡西可没有逃避，纵使肩负着那么多的痛苦，依然选择在真实的道路上前行。说到底，被世界的法则所摧毁的家伙，只有他自己一人而已。

还好卡卡西没有在佩恩那时完全死去。不然的话，他就要错过这最后一次并肩作战的机会了。

现在他的心脏终于有了感受：他想起水门老师与玖辛奈师母的牺牲、想起左眼疼痛于是意识到卡卡西死去的一瞬，那些痛苦像是迷了太久的路，现在才迟来地握住他的心脏。但他终归是感受到了，不再麻木、不再空洞。现在，他终于也像卡卡西一样，朝着无边无际近乎将他吞噬的痛苦，以一个微笑将其抵挡在外。

他朝着记忆中的卡卡西伸出手去。

记忆中那个仍未失去过左眼的卡卡西半睁着眼睛，伸过手来，勾住与他交叠的、同样未失去过左眼的自己的手，结下了和解之印。

于是，宇智波带土在旗木卡卡西的面前第三次、并且确实地死去了。

而卡卡西在那之后终于开始做梦。梦里戴着风镜的男孩和脸上有紫色条纹的女孩握着手望向他，金发的老师站在他们身后，与红发的妻子一同，朝他微笑着。他的父亲在他的身后将他轻轻向前一推，然后他那年轻的、太阳一般发着光的友人松开握着琳的手向他跑来，喊他的名字，几乎是跳起来地给了他一个温暖而热烈的拥抱。

他并不感到痛苦，但他仍旧微笑起来。


End file.
